Flight King (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Transformed Human Appearance Flight King is strange four-legged monster with a drill above her head. She has an aquatic appearance and many mechanical parts such as a collar with blinking lights. The feet are flipper-like and two cannons on the front shoulders. Stats *Height = 45m *Weight = 50,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Earth, Aegeon Powers *Cannons: Flight King has two small cannons on her back that fire cannonballs. *Drill: Flight King's signature drill allows her to burrow through the ground. *Extraordinary Jumper: Flight King can jump at extraordinary heights. History Mirrablaze Flight King first started to come into existence when Queen Zaiger shot her monster making ray at TMFF member, Rosa Parks. The transformation into monster however, was not quick. It started with Rosa feeling back pain, but as the transformation slowly continued, it got worse. She eventually began feeling immense pain which caught the attention of her friends and fellow members at TMFF. She was examined by several medical specialists, but they had no idea what to do. Rosa was sent to the hospital when her mutation was changing her skeletal structure into a frog-like shape. The TMFF visited Rosa daily until one night, they got a call from the hospital of a monster. Flight King had fully formed, but was not at full size. She devoured various hospital staff and patients until, the TMFF showed up and attempted to subdue her. Rosa ran after them until they got outside, where she burrowed into the ground to escape. Flight King grew to full size, and she began to cause sinkholes under houses to devourer them. The TMFF began to plan on what to do about Rosa. Captain Igoyah came up with the plan of somehow luring her out, subduing her, and studying how her mutation came to be. Shirai thought that it could have been caused by Queen Zaiger, but didn't say anything as the rest of the members didn't know of her existence. During one of Flight King's meals, the TMFF appeared and she came out shooting her cannon. Shirai transformed into Mirrablaze and began to fight Rosa. He did pretty good against her until being knocked down by something, behind him stood another monster, King Ginger. Flight King could tell the new monster was an ally, and so the two of them gang up on Mirrablaze. The hero the retaliated and after another battle, killed King Ginger and injured Flight King. He went to take Flight King to Monster Island until being hit by something from above, it was the Ivanian Mothership. The ship produced a tractor beam, and pulled Rosa into it before leaving. Nobody could do anything, but watch as they took her away. They didn't know what the Ivanians wanted with Flight King and so left. Reconstruction Flight King returned repaired by the Ivanians. They unleashed her upon the same spot she was picked up at. Rosa continued doing what she had before with devouring suburbs. The TMFF this time was extremely hesitant, not wanting to kill their friend turned monster, but knew it had to be done. Before they could, a little girl showed up to their base and requested to see Shirai Thank. When both were in private, Queen Zaiger revealed herself. She settled Shirai down and gave him a cure for Rosa's mutation, and immediately left before questions could be asked. Shirai was thankful, but curious as to why his enemy had helped him. When the TMFF went to combat Flight King again, she was ready this time. Shirai transformed into Mirrablaze, and subdued Rosa in a fight. He poured the cure on her, and she reverted back to her normal self. The hero took Rosa back to base and waited for the rest of the TMFF to get there. The Professor asked him what he did to cure her. All Shirai told them was that an anonymous scientist sent it to end Flight King's rampage. They were left wondering who the scientist was, not knowing of Queen Zaiger's existence. Trivia *Originally, King Ginger was chosen to be Rosa's monster transformation until Emgaltan decided that Flight King with his history would be more effective. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ivanian Creation Category:Bioweapons Category:Cyborgs Category:Emgaltan Category:King Kaiju